The Bright World
The Bright World is a supernatural dimension of peace and the ultimate destination one takes in the afterlife. It is a beautiful realm populated by every soul, both human and non-human, that has successfully found peace. The Bright World is considered a "heaven" due to its similarity to the pleasant afterlife that is believed to exist by many religions. However, contrary to the religious belief that only saintly souls are allowed into heaven, it has been proven that this is not the case. While some deserving characters such as Lexi Branson, Jenna Sommers and Sheila Bennett were in fact welcomed into The Bright World, many undeserving characters, who were known to have committed malevolent deeds, were also said to have found peace such as Esther Mikaelson and Dahlia. Description The bright world is a peaceful realm that seems to be different for everyone and despite being a spiritual realm, the souls there are able to live as if they were still alive, such as drinking alcohol, driving vehicles, playing guitars and socializing with friends that have also been brought to the Bright world. Also while the realm may be different for some individuals, there may also be a connection to each "version" on some level as Damon was able to reunite with Stefan despite first being with Elena in her "heaven" before disappearing, and Josh was met by Aiden despite them all dying at different times. Josette Laughlin was resurrected from peace by the Necromancer, albeit through unknown means. She describes that the longer she remained alive, the more she remembered of where she came from - peace and how she used to watch over Lizzie, Josie, and Alaric Saltzman. It was like a dream to her, where everything was warm and happy. After Lizzie and Josie siphoned the magic from Josette that kept her alive, her body faded away allowing her spirit to return to peace - the natural order. Trivia * The Bright World is a term coined from the fact that every character who was shown to enter this world was engulfed by an extremely bright light. * Contrary to popular belief, the Bright World is not exclusive to benevolent souls. According to Lexi Branson, anyone can find peace once they have atoned for their sins and let go of whatever it is that is preventing them from moving on. This was proven when Silas (one of the most sinister villains within The Vampire Diaries universe) said that he could find peace in the Bright World with his true love Amara, in spite of his dark and murderous actions. However, after the discovery that Amara was alive, Silas lost his desire to find peace, thus leading to his imprisonment on the Other Side. Gallery 816-130~Stefan-Lexi-Afterlife.png 816-131-Stefan~Lexi-Afterlife.png 816-132~Stefan-Lexi-Afterlife.png 816-133~Stefan~Lexi-MF_High_Scool-Afterlife.png 816-134~Stefan-Lexi-Afterlife.png 816-135-Stefan~Lexi-Afterlife.png 816-Elena~Damon-Ring-Afterlife.png 816-183-Elena-Damon-Afterlife.png 816-184-Elena-Afterlife.png 816-185~Elena-Jenna-Grayson-Miranda-Afterlife.png 816-186~Elena-Jenna-Afterlife.png 816-187-Elena-Afterlife.png 816-Gilbert House-Afterlife.png 816-188~Elena~Grayson~Miranda-Gilbrt_House-Afterlife.png 816-189~Elena-Grayson-Miranda-Afterlife.png 816-190~Elena-John-Afterlife.png 816-191~Elena-John-Afterlife.png 816-192~Elena-Jenna-Afterlife.png 816-193-Elena-Jenna-John-Grayson-Miranda-Afterlife.png 816-194~Elena~Jenna~John~Grayson~Miranda-Gilbert_House-Afterlife.png 816-195-Stefan-Afterlife.png 816-196-Stefan~Damon-Afterlife.png 816-197~Stefan-Damon-Afterlife.png 816-198-Stefan~Damon-Afterlife.png 816-199~Stefan-Damon-Afterlife.png 816-200~Stefan~Damon-Boarding_House-Afterlife.png AfterLife8.png|Esther and Dahlia's afterlife AfterL 1.png AfterL 3.png TO510-141-Josh~Aiden.png TO510-142~Josh-Aiden.png TO510-143-Josh-Aiden.png TO510-Josh-Aiden-Afterlife.png TO512-110-Hayley-Hope.png TO512-111-Jackson.png References See also Category:Dimensions Category:Locations Category:Supernatural